


A Friend Indeed

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Leo + Kun [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Argentina National Team, Best Friends, Champions League, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Football | Soccer, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Manchester City, Sleep, kunessi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun feels a draft as Leo pulls the covers away for a moment and then slides underneath, molding his bare chest up against Kun's back. At the first touch of warm skin, Kun tears up. Lips brush against his nape and an arm reaches over his side. Leo skims a palm over his stomach before linking their fingers together. "I can't talk about it," Kun breathes into the darkness, feeling Leo squeeze his hand.</p><p>He opens his eyes, lashes now damp, but can't turn and meet Leo's gaze. He just stares at the wall. He can't bear to look Leo in the eyes.</p><p>Leo, who had another fantastic game.</p><p>Who pretty much single handedly embarrassed the champions of England.</p><p>And Kun along with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "A Friend in Need."
> 
>  
> 
> Written after the Champions League match between Barcelona and Manchester City on March 18, 2015. Ivan Rakitić scored off of a Lionel Messi assist for Barcelona to win the game 1-0. Manchester City's Sergio Agüero missed a penalty kick late in the second half. With a 3-1 aggregate result, Barcelona advanced through to the quarter finals of the Champions League.

After the game, Kun doesn't speak to anyone. He trudges back to the locker room, showers, and dresses. In silence. All he can think about is getting back to the hotel and going to bed. His teammates sense his mood, though most of them feel the same way. The bus is eerily quiet.

Only Joe can hold his head high, and even he doesn't feel like celebrating what may have been the best performance of his life. Because it's still a loss.

And they're out of the champions league. 

Again. 

Kun is honestly devastated. When they get to the hotel he and Zaba stumble off to their room. Right before they go inside, he can see Silva and Nasri enter the room across the hall, equally as somber. None of them say goodnight to each other. They don't even smile.

Why should they? 

It wasn't a good night.

Inside their room Zaba hugs him, but Kun can only return it halfheartedly. For a moment it looks like Zaba is going to try to talk to him about the game, and Kun waits. Because Zaba didn't even play, and Kun knows what that's like--to sit on the sidelines and watch your team lose--not being able to do anything about it.

Instead Zaba lets go of him. "I'm going to call Christel before I turn in," he says, clapping Kun on the arm. When Kun nods, he steps into the hallway and lets the door fall shut behind him.

Kun takes a deep breath. And then another. He's on the verge of breaking down, but somehow holds it in. He strips off his clothes until he's down to his boxers and climbs into the bed furthest from the door. He faces the wall and closed curtains. Then he shuts his eyes, thinking that maybe when he wakes up tomorrow he'll find that this has all just been a dream. 

Almost without trying, he slips into sleep.

But the room is still dark when Kun opens his eyes. He squints at the clock on the beside table. It's only 1:00. He lets his eyes fall shut and is willing himself to fall back asleep when he hears a quiet knock at the door. After a few seconds it comes again, and Kun realizes that must be what woke him up. He doesn't move, hoping the other person will simply go away.

The knocking continues. It's soft, but insistent. A light tapping that is getting increasingly louder.

Finally it wakes Zaba, who curses and rolls around on the bed. He storms over to the door, muttering a few unfavorable things under his breath, and throws it open. There's a furious hushed discussion, but Kun remains facing away with his eyes shut. He doesn't know who it is. And he doesn't care who it is. In any case, he hears the door click shut and a loud sigh as Zaba gets back into bed. 

But then he hears the whispering of cloth behind him, the sounds of clothing being dropped on the carpeted floor beside the bed, followed by the clinking of a belt. And then his mattress is shifting and the bed frame creaking as someone climbs into bed behind him.

Of course it's not just someone.

He knows without looking that it's Leo.

Kun feels a draft as Leo pulls the covers away for a moment and then slides underneath, molding his bare chest up against Kun's back. At the first touch of warm skin, Kun tears up. Lips brush against his nape and an arm reaches over his side. Leo skims a palm over his stomach before linking their fingers together. "I can't talk about it," Kun breathes into the darkness, feeling Leo squeeze his hand. 

He opens his eyes, lashes now damp, but can't turn and meet Leo's gaze. He just stares at the wall. He can't bear to look Leo in the eyes.

Leo, who had another fantastic game. 

Who pretty much single handedly embarrassed the champions of England. 

And Kun along with them.

Kun should hate him. Should be angry at Leo for what he's done tonight. Angry that his talent seems to come so easily and effortlessly, with assists and chances dripping from his feet every time he touches the ball. Tomorrow the papers will be full of admiring descriptions as they all ooh and ahh and marvel over his performance. And along with them, they'll say that Manchester City's Argentine is simply a poor man's Messi. And they'd be right. So Kun should hate him.

But Kun doesn't. Could never hate someone he loves so much. Even after tonight. He can't even be angry. He's just... tired. So very tired. And disappointed. 

In his team... And in himself. 

He knows that *even* if he made the penalty, there was still no guarantee that his team could have come back to score again... but it still would have been something. Something positive that they could take away from the game. A consolation of sorts. But instead he missed it. 

Leo interrupts his thoughts as he kisses the back of Kun's neck again, lips lingering, and for a moment Kun thinks he's going to push. Going to talk about the game. Going to say something that is supposed to be reassuring. And Kun can't take it right now. He can't. But instead Leo tangles their feet together. "Okay," the smaller man whispers, the heat pouring off his skin and through Kun's back. 

Kun accepts it greedily, soaking up Leo's warmth--taking comfort from the solid body pressed up against him, the arm around his stomach, the fingers linked with his. He's reminded of that moment in Manchester, when he went to see Leo after the game. Because just like Leo needed him that night, tonight Kun needed Leo. And he's ashamed to admit that he hadn't thought Leo would really come. He thought Leo would be too busy celebrating Barcelona's victory with his teammates. But Kun can't be anything other than glad that he was wrong. 

Because Leo's here. 

With Kun. 

Where he's needed.

Kun takes a deep breath, feeling Leo's heart beating calmly behind him, and his slowly falling into sync. He relaxes, letting Leo's scent fill his nose as his eyelids grow heavy. And he sleeps.

\---------------

This time when Kun wakes up, it's morning. 

Sunlight streams in across his face through a crack in the curtains, and he turns his head away as it falls across his eyes. Blinking as his vision clears, he expects to see Leo's face inches from his own. 

Except it isn't.

Kun's alone in bed, mussed sheets and a rumpled comforter the only evidence that someone had been huddled next to him. Kun stretches his hand out. His fingers trail over the fabric sadly. The sheets don't even feel warm anymore.

He shuts his eyes in dismay, missing Leo immediately.

He's alone in the room, actually, as a quick glance confirms that Zaba's bed is empty too. For a second the loneliness stings, a sharp ache throbbing in his chest--especially when he remembers the loss the night before. But then he realizes the bathroom door is closed, and he can hear the sound of running water as someone washes their hands. 

He can't help the smile that comes to his face as the door opens and Leo steps out, drying his hands.

"Hey," Leo says softly, smiling back and tossing the hand towel on the bathroom counter. He's still dressed in his boxers, though now the clothing he presumably wore the night before is neatly folded in a pile on the desk. Kun can see a belt coiled next to them, along with a pair of shoes set nearby. "Zaba went for breakfast downstairs with Silva," Leo explains. He returns to the bed and pulls the covers to the side. Then he climbs back into bed, pushing Kun flat on his back and covering his body with his own.

Kun's hands come up to smooth across Leo's back, as Leo tucks his face into Kun's neck. "You didn't want any?" Kun asks, enjoying the weight of Leo's body pressing him into the bed. One of Leo's thighs is wedged comfortably between his own, nestled up against his morning erection, and Kun ponders whether or not it's intentional.

Kun's fingers trace aimless shapes on Leo's skin.

Leo smiles against Kun's neck. "Some things are more important," he says, cuddling into Kun's embrace. He sighs as Kun's hands come up to run through his hair. One hand threads into his brown locks and tugs gently. Leo lifts his head up to brush his lips against Kun's, gently nibbling and then opening his mouth eagerly for Kun's tongue.

The kiss is lazy, Kun's tongue slowly searching out every corner of Leo's mouth as Leo hums in delight. Kun feels flickers of arousal at hearing that sound, loving that Leo enjoys something so simple. He was already half hard when he woke up, but now his arousal is growing. He breaks the kiss, tugging Leo's hair harder to tilt his head back. Leo pants, following Kun's hand, and that long, pale throat is exposed.

Kun can't help biting him gently.

Leo lets him, gasping, fingers clenching on Kun's shoulders as Kun follows his teeth with his lips and tongue, licking and sucking as he soothes the now reddening skin. Eventually after a few moments, Leo pulls away, breathing heavily as he moves to sit astride Kun. 

Kun lets him go reluctantly. There's a lovely red mark under Leo's chin, stark against his skin, and Kun smiles, knowing he's responsible.

Leo looks down at Kun for a moment, biting his lip before releasing it slowly. He stares at Kun, dark eyes curious--searching his face for something while his hands smooth over Kun's abdomen. Kun can only smile back, tangling his fingers with Leo's as they travel over his stomach. 

Leo laughs. It's a soft sound that Kun doesn't hear nearly enough. He wants to hear it again.

But then Leo rolls next to Kun on his back and starts to pull off his boxers, kicking them down his legs frantically as Kun shimmies off his own. 

"Wait," Kun says, when they're both naked and Leo has resumed his position atop Kun's hips. He runs his hands up and down Leo's silky thighs before grasping the smaller man's cock. Kun pumps it, ignoring Leo as he inhales sharply. He tightens his hand, twisting and caressing, finally running a thumb over the top. "I don't have any lube. I'm sorry."

Leo's eyes have darkened with lust as they stare down at Kun. "I brought some," he says, mirroring Kun's actions, moving his hand over Kun's cock. His smile turns positively filthy. "But we don't need it," he says, pupils blown as he bites his lip again. "I prepared myself in the bathroom."

Kun's cock jumps in Leo's hands. "Did you now?" he asks as he pants hungrily, now harder than ever as he imagines Leo fingering himself while Kun slept. 

Bending over and spreading his legs in the bathroom. 

Biting his lip to try to keep himself from making a sound. 

Getting himself ready for Kun.

Kun swallows hard. He wants to feel. He lets go of Leo's cock and slides his hands around to Leo's ass, cupping the cheeks firmly. His fingers dip into the crease teasingly. 

Leo leans forward, his hands moving to Kun's shoulders to brace himself. His lips part as his breath hitches. "Yes," he breathes in response, moaning when Kun's fingers spread him apart. "Ohhhh yes, I did, ohhhh..."

His hands tighten on Kun's shoulders.

Kun watches Leo's face--watches a flush spread down his neck and onto his chest. He oh so gently brushes a tip of his finger against Leo's entrance, and then nudges inside. "Fuck," he says hoarsely, feeling the slickness as his finger sinks in easily. Leo clenches around him, and Kun immediately slides in another finger.

"Please," Leo whines, hanging his head as Kun's fingers begin to scissor. "Please, Kun." He moans again. "I'm ready. I'm ready." He bends down to kiss Kun, panting into his mouth before sealing his lips over Kun's. His tongue slides against Kun's, hot and messy and desperate.

Kun removes his fingers slowly, groaning into the kiss as he feels Leo's muscles cling to him. He can't wait any longer. He reaches and presses his cock up against Leo's entrance, stretching the rim carefully as he shifts his hips. 

Slowly. 

Cautiously.

Because even if Leo stretched himself, Kun doesn't want to hurt him. 

Would never want to hurt him.

Leo breaks the kiss, lips hovering over Kun's--his mouth opening and closing silently as Kun fills Leo inch by inch. "You feel so good," Kun whispers, hands gripping Leo's thighs as Leo opens beautifully for him and he rocks into that tight heat. "Fuck, so good." 

When Kun's pushed in as far as he can go, Leo's breath hitches. He sighs, letting go of Kun's neck. He sits upright, muscles tensing, as he shifts his weight and he gets used to Kun filling the space inside him. Kun continues to move his hips, but trails his hands up and down Leo's chest, soothing him as he adjusts. Fingers constantly touching the warm skin underneath, feeling Leo's heart race under his hands.

Leo tips his head backwards, lips parted and eyes closed as he moans at Kun's gentle thrusts. He gets into a rhythm, flexing his thighs, riding Kun in time to the movement underneath him. Kun keeps petting him, keeps moving his hands over Leo's body, as the pace quickens. 

Leo's hand drops to his own belly, brushing over Kun's, then moves to his hard cock as he begins to pump himself lazily. 

"No, no, I've got you," Kun says, sliding his hand underneath Leo's and taking over. He jerks Leo off languidly, loving the feeling of Leo hard and leaking in his hands. His other hand is hot on Leo's hip. He watches the pleasure wash over Leo's face. "I've got you," he repeats, dark eyes focused as his breathing quickens.

Leo's hand moves with Kun's, sliding leisurely on his cock, as his eyes remain closed and he continues to rock his hips. Then his other hand goes to his chest. His nipples have tightened, and he thumbs one, touching himself, and bites his lip to keep from moaning. 

Kun watches him for a minute, and then surges up. His lips close over the nipple, tongue swirling around the bud as Leo gasps. "Do you like that, baby?" Kun asks, pulling back and breathing hotly over Leo's skin. 

In response, Leo's hand moves to the back of Kun's head. "Kun," he groans softly. "Please!" His fingers scrabble at the back of Kun's head, trying to find a way to thread his fingers through Kun's short hair. He clutches Kun closer, trying to guide Kun's mouth back onto him.

Kun obliges him, gently taking the peaked flesh back between his lips, sucking. Leo's hand cradles his head closer and Kun rewards him, taking the nipple in his teeth and *biting* the tiniest bit. 

Leo jerks like he's been shocked, crying out in pleasure. 

Kun smiles against Leo's skin. He bites again, teasingly, before soothing with his tongue. He lifts his mouth, leaving one glistening nipple and switches to the other. As his mouth closes over the bud, his hand moves from Leo's hip up to the one he left behind. He rolls it between his fingers, pinching lightly as Leo starts to rock harder on top of him.

They're both close, the mood turning from slow and sweet to hard and fast in an instant. 

Leo clenches around Kun, tightening his muscles around the thick cock inside him. He lets out little breathy moans, flexing his thighs as Kun continues to thrust up into him. "Kun," he whispers, his hand tightening on Kun's. "Kun, oh, oh," he cries as that hand pumps his cock faster. He clutches Kun's head as he inhales sharply and finally spills all over their stomachs.

Kun comes at the same time, jerking his hips up hard into Leo's tight heat, feeling Leo tremble around him. He lets go of Leo's nipple, breathing hard against Leo's chest. "Fuck," he says, as he tries to catch his breath. "Fuck." He strokes Leo through his orgasm, pumping gently until Leo's hand tightens on his to stay his hand.

Kun tilts his head up. "Come here," he murmurs breathlessly, seeing Leo's face inches from his own. Leo's arms slide to Kun's neck as he presses his lips against the other man's, still out of breath but always eager for a kiss.

Their hearts are racing and the sweat is dripping down their bodies as they come down from their high. But they ignore it all, kissing, in their own world where they can forget about everything waiting for them outside their bed.

Until Zaba pounds on the door. "Is it safe to come in?" he hollers through the door.

They break the kiss and look at each other. 

Leo laughs. He turns his head towards the door. "Go have seconds," he yells, smiling when he hears a loud groan in response. Leo tips Kun backwards and reaches down to pull a sheet over their bodies. Then he lowers his voice and laughs again, whispering, "After all, that's what we're going to do."


End file.
